kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsuki Raiden
Tsuki Raiden '''is '''Kamen Rider Gouri. He is initially a rival of the novice Kamen Rider Hurrikan to get him out of his way of dealing with the threat at hand. However, he is quickly shown that the novice has begun to learn from the books at Fairy Tale Workshop, his place of employment. Gouri soon moves in with Hurrikan and the Anderson's as an extra hand and further his training. Character History Childhood Tsuki is the son of Master Raiden of the Raiden Ninja Academy who quickly showed a knack for for martial arts like his father. Along with a band of retainers who educated him in many disciplines: STEM, Noh, the use of ranged weapons (bow and arrow, guns), and more. On his father's deathbed, he was presented with Storm Laser, which was bestowed upon him due to an imminent attack. The Ninja's Journey He was told there were more Storm Cells in the world and ventured to the Hurricane Tower, home of the Psychlone Ninja Academy, and the secret village of New Kyoto, however he was followed by civilian Kai Hamada. He was the only one to witness to the first transformation of Kamen Rider Hurrikan when a detachment of Decryptors began to swarm the Hurricane Tower. He disappeared in the ensuing chaos and was captured by Salis. While Salis was distracted, he was able to manipulate the decryptors to free him and re-arm himself. He transformed into Kamen Rider Gouri and shot down Salis' sailbarge on top of the abandoned New Kyoto. He un-transformed due to the crash. He tracked down Hurrikan to the Fairy Tale Workshop, but were quickly caught off guard by another attack. After the battle, Gouri turned his aim on Hurrikan. Spirit of Wind and Strength of Thunder In order to regain a Storm Cell from Salis, the two riders initially dueled, but later united to save the Tokyo Tower (and the Storm Cell). From then on, Tsuki decided to train the novice Hurrikan, who had begun to show improvement from reading and watched Ninja-related media. Son of Fire, Daughter of Earth The Duo were soon met by an equally powerful duo of Fire Earth, Kamen Rider Blaze and Kamen Rider Gaia. to be added Personality Tsuki is rather serious about being a ninja and a warrior. He is a hard worker who is disgusted by the inferior Hurrikan to start. He later shows a passionate and friendly side. Appearances in Other Media In the closing of Super Hero Time for 2020, he is seen posing with Kamen Rider Hurrikan and the Himitsurangers. The two riders stand on either side of the Himitsurangers. The opening and closing was updated for the new year to include Kamen Rider Blaze and Kamen Rider Gaia, where all 4 riders upstage the 7 Himitsurangers during their ending, Jetta! Jetta! Powers and Abilities * Thunder Ninjitsu-He was trained in the arts of the Thunder Ninja ** Weather Manipulation-he can change the weather, and on occasion time of day Relationships Team Hurricane * Kai Hamada/Kamen Rider Hurrikan: * Tucker Lo/Kamen Rider Blaze: * Ryn Sakamoto/Kamen Rider Gaia: * "Dino" Malcolm/Kamen Rider Kyoryu: Allies * Nya Hamada-little sister, SamuRider (ep. 33): * Hans Anderson-Loco in Parentis (unofficial), boss: * Kelsey Anderson-Sister (unofficial), colleague: * Christian Anderson-Brother (unofficial), colleague: * Doctor Usagi: * Showna Samsara: Villains * Salis: Forms to be added Equipment Devices * Thunder Laser - transformation device and primary weapon * Storm Cells - transformation trinket * Cell Bank - an accessory that allows him to access Storm Cells Weapons * Raiden Ignata - Side Arm, an heirloom of his father's Vehicles * Raiden Runner - his motor cycle Notes * He is similar to Isshuu Kasumi from Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger ''as both are Navy, insect-thunder themed warriors, and have a weapon that was there father's * He is similar to Sergio from ''The Young Elites series as he has the power to control the weather ** However, Raiden's powers are more refined * Raiden shares his name with a rider of the previous series Category:Kamen Riders Category:Secondary Riders Category:Kamen Rider Hurrikan Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Male Category:Male Riders